harry potter et le pacte du carré
by syldarad
Summary: la 1001 année est arrivée, et le pacte du carré est enfin cassé : Harry va être emporté dans un tourbillon d'aventures, dont il ne s'en sortira peut-etre pas...( il y a marquer 1 chapitres, mais les 14 premiers chapitres sont sur une seule page )
1. Le dernier conseil du Maitre

Harry Potter et le pacte du carré  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le dernier conseil du Maître  
  
« - Je dois vous laisser mes chers mangemorts. Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons un jours mais je laisse quelqu'un pour vous garder. Il sera pour vous comme votre Maître ; un tout-puissant ! Ne me déplaisez pas pendant mon absence ! Car je saurai tout ! Je n'ai aucune pitié ; vous le savez. Mais Maître, gémit un mangemort cagoulé, où allez-vous ? Expliquez nous ! s'il vous plaît Maître ! Nous vous implorons ! Expliquez nous ! Nous ne comprenons pas ! Maître, Maître ! Ne partez pas ! Vous comprendrez en temps voulu, Malfoy. répondit l'homme qui surplombait tous les mangemorts cagoulés, par la taille, par la voie, mais surtout par la puissance. Je dois vous quitter maintenant, chers amis.Vous m'avez bien servis dans cette vie mais une autre m'appelle. Vous comprendrez bientôt qui prendra ma place et alors ; à ce moment là, peut-être, je reviendrai ! Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour votre Maître, Malfoy.. Mes chers mangemorts. vous avez fait le bon choix en restant avec moi mais maintenant, quelqu'un d'autre va prendre ma place ! Je vous quitte ! L'homme habillé de noir transplana ; laissant tous les autres hommes cagoulés ébahis ; sous le choc. Leur Maître qui avait réapparu il n'y avait que 2 mois venait de disparaître ; et peut-être à jamais. Ils restèrent là, tremblant. Malfoy émis alors un petit rire. Il se dit à lui même que en attendant 'celui qui devait les garder ', il allait pouvoir prendre le pouvoir. Il n'en avait pas cru s'est yeux lorqu'il L'avait revu mais maintenant parti ; il fut soulagé. Depuis peu, il avait décidé que sauf changement radical, il retournerait vers le coté clair. Mais en LE revoyant ; la peur l'avait assahit et il avait décidé de ne plus pensé de même car Il pouvait tout comprendre, tout entendre. Il prit alors la parole et expliqua ce qu'il venait de penser. Etant lui aussi très puissant ; personne n'osa le contredire. Malfoy venait de prendre la tête du coté obscure »  
  
Dans une chambre au 2eme étage au 4 ; Privet Drive, un jeune garçon qui venait d'avoir 15 ans se réveilla en sursaut.Sa cicatrice qu'il portait sur son front et étant en forme d'éclair ne le brûlait pas, ou plutôt plus. Celle qui n'avait pas arrêter de lui fendre la tête depuis le début des vacances avait arrêter comme par magie de lui faire mal. Il passa son doigt dessus ; mais elle était toujours là. Harry, parce qu'il s'appelait comme ça, pris ses lunettes qui se trouvaient sur la table de chevet et décida de le lever. Le réveil indiquait 4h38 du matin. Harry avait 15 ans mais ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Les 2 derniers mois qu'il venait de vivre était de loin les pires de sa vie ; bien qu'il ait vécu ce que personne n'avait vécu avant lui. Des épreuves difficiles qui tourbillonnaient de plus en plus dans sa tête. Chaque seconde de la journée, il LE revoyait, les yeux rouge et un rire sadique lorsqu'il s'était relevé du chaudron où il venait de renaître de ses cendres. Le pire mage que les sorciers n'avaient jamais connu s'était réveillé devant lui, impuissant. Il avait vu la mort sortir d'une baguette magique ce soir là, et des ombres s'en extraire : ses parents. Il se remémorait souvent le sourire de sa mère et le regard protecteur de son père. A chaque fois qu'il revoyait ces yeux rouge, la haine l'envahissait. Il posa le pied par-terre et se rappela soudain du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il en avait fait tellement depuis le début de l'année qu'il ne s'en soucia pas ; bien que celui-ci paraissait bien plus réel que les autres. Harry se souvint aussi de ce qu'Il avait dit. Qu'Il devait partir, qu'une autre vie L'attendait ! Harry ne put réprimer un sourire et une joie énorme l'envahit, puis disparu peu à peu en se souvenant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait pensé qu'IL était enfin parti. 


	2. Le cadeau de Sirius

Chapitre 2 : Le cadeau de Sirius  
  
Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et observa un moment la pleine lune, en pensant tristement au professeur Lupin, se demandant où il était et qu'est ce qu'il était devenu. Puis il pensa à Sirius, son parrain. Depuis un moment, il ne pouvait pensé à Sirius sans penser à ses parents. Il les avait revu, ils lui avaient parlé. Cette nuit comptait parmis les pires de sa vie, mais aussi parmis les meilleures. Cette nuit la, il avait reparler à ses parents ! Trois hiboux lui foncèrent dedans. Harry plongé dans ses rêves ne les avait pas vu arriver. Il tomba en arrière puis se releva en espérant pas avoir fait trop de bruit en tombant. Il ne voulait surment pas réveiller les Dursley ! Il se demanda d'abord pourquoi il y avait 3 hiboux, alors qu'il n'en avait que une, puis se rappela que c'était son anniversaire ! Il avait 15 ans ! Il eut un petit sourire. Il regarda ensuite les hiboux. Il y avait Hedwige, sa chouette blanche, une grande chouette verte et un tout petit hiboux, coq . Il ouvrit d'abord la lettre portée par Hedwige. Elle était assez grande et salle, Apparemment recyclée. Il l'ouvrit et reconnu l'écriture de son parrain. « Mon cher filleul. Tu as maintenant 15 ans ! Sache que c'est un âge très important alors profite de la vie et ne pense plus aux horribles choses que tu as vu dans ta vie : l'heure est à la fête ! Je suis sure que tes parents seraient très fiers de toi et moi je le suis. J'aimerai seulement que tu me  
promettes de faire très attention à toi : IL te cherche je le sais.  
Malheureusement, j'ai perdu sa trace cette nuit, ce qui embête assez le Prof. Dumbledore : Il m'avait chargé de le suivre. Je ne sais pas où il est et je crains qu'il te cherche. Il veut encore un revanche. Mais sache que  
je reviens tout doucement vers toi. Ne t'inquiète pas je fais très  
attention ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer mais je ne peux pas te le dire pour le  
moment ; il faudra que tu attendes un petit peu !  
  
Fait très attention à toi !  
  
Très chaleureux anniversaire à toi Harry  
  
Sirius, ton parrain. »  
  
Harry fut content d'apprendre que Sirius revenait ; mais il avait aussi très peur qu'il se fasse prendre. Il fut aussi frustré par le fait que Sirius avait perdu SA trace . Il se demanda un instant ce que Sirius avait à lui annoncer, mais son ?il fut attiré par un petit cahier jaunâtre et assez vieux qui dépassait de l'enveloppe. Il reregarda la lettre pour voir si quelque chose y était marqué sur le cahier, ne vit rien mais en tournant la page, vit un P.S :  
  
« Ce cahier m'est très cher mais je te l'offre pour tes 15 ans. C'est. Non tu le découvriras de toi même. Sache juste que je suis heureux de te l'offrir et que j'espère tu y trouveras du réconfort lorsque tu ne  
seras pas bien ! J'espère que cela te feras assez rire !  
  
Signé : Patmol »  
  
Harry fut assez honoré par le fait que Sirius lui offrait quelque chose qu'il lui était cher. Il prit le cahier, puis se rassit sur son lit. Il ouvrit le cahier délicatement par peur de la cassé, mais il était bien plus résistant que ce que son aspect extérieur lui faisait paraître. Ce qu'il lu sur la page de garde l'emplit de bonheur ! « Cahier de bord des Maraudeurs : Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver.  
Début du cahier : 4eme année.  
  
Fin du cahier : 7eme année »  
  
Puis ont pouvait voir la signature des 4. Harry tourna les pages et vit des pages et des pages remplies de textes, de dessin ( assez mal dessiné parfois mais très beaux d'autres fois ), de collages, et d'histoires. Sur certaines des pages, il y avait de grands rectangle vides mais paraissant être en relief. Harry n'osa pas encore les toucher. Il referma le livre, le reposa puis entrepris d'ouvrir les autres cadeaux. 


	3. La lettre de Poudlard

Chapitre 3 : La lettre de Poudlard  
  
Harry avait reçu de Hermione un livre sur les meilleures feintes aux Quidditch, et de Ron une grande loupe qui servait à lire tout ce qui était invisible, ou caché par un sortilège. Harry comprit que cela avait du lui coûter très cher et il fut un peu gêné, sachant son ami assez pauvre. Il y avait aussi les pattés préférés de Harry préparé spécialement par Mme Weasley. Ron avait proposé comme chaque année à Harry de venir le rejoindre pour la fin des vacances, mais Harry refusa poliment. Il mentit qu'il avait un peu mal à la tête en ce moment et qu'il préférait se reposer. Enfaîte, il n'avait pas envie de faire de tore à la famille Weasley : si Il le recherchait, il ne voulait pas mettre la famille de son meilleur ami dans une mauvaise situation. Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, il avait reçu de Hagrid une maquette ensorcelée d'un match de quidditch : des qu'il disait « jouere », les 14 figurines se mettaient en marche et on pouvait alors voir un vrai match de Quidditch miniature, chaque partie à chaque fois différente. Il était en train de regarder les petits joueurs lorsqu'il reçu 2 lettres de Poudlard : la liste du matériel, puis une autre lettre, plus petite, de Prof McGonagall.  
  
« Cher Mr Potter ; Comme notre capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor n'est plus à  
l'école, il me faut choisir un nouveau capitaine.  
Je vous propose donc de devenir le capitaine ! Envoyez moi tout de suite votre réponse par le hiboux qui vous a apporté  
cette lettre.  
Si vous acceptez, il vous faudra choisir un nouveau gardien.  
Je suis sur que vous ferez cela très bien .  
Veuillez agréer, cher Mr Potter, mes compliments distingués.  
Professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard  
directrice de la maison Griffondor » 


	4. Une nouvelle année à Poudlard

Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle année à Poudlard  
  
Harry n'en cru pas ses yeux ! Lui, lui devenir capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor ! C'était la première fois qu'il était heureux comme ça depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Il prit un parchemin et répondit qu'il acceptait avec joie. Les premiers rayons du soleils commençaient à remplacer le gris de la nuit lorsque Harry descendit. Il vit Dudley, son cousin effondré sur le canapé et regardant les dessin- animés du samedi matin ; un paquet de chips ouvert à coté de lui. « Il est 7heure du matin et il mange des chips. » pensa Harry Son cousin n'avait pas tenu son régime, et avait même prit 15 kilos ! Harry alla dans la cuisine et se mit à lire le journal. Encore un mort chez les moldus. « Jack Olerbed, 34 ans a été retrouvé mort ce matin dans une rue de Londres. Les causes de sa mort de sont pas encore déterminées, mais il paraîtrait alourdir le nombre de décès bizarres qui se sont produits dans Londres et qui s'élevait déjà à 67 personnes. Tous ces gens ont été trouvés mort les yeux ouverts et sans aucune marque de blessures ou de balles » « Pauvres moldu, se dit Harry. Ils ne comprennent vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe ! Maintenant les moldus, mais bientôt des sorciers. Je serai surment le premier si je ne suis pas vigilant. » « Non, je ne me laisserai pas faire ! dit alors Harry à haute voie » Qu'es'tu vas pas faire pauv'tache ? demanda Dudley qui venait reprendre des friandises Te transformer en cochon pendant la nuit, tenta Harry Les yeux de Dudley s'agrandir et il se mit à courir en direction du salon ; les mains collées sur sont derrière. Harry rit. Les jours passèrent et la dernière semaine des vacances arriva. Il était convenu que Vernon amènerait Harry à Londres, où il prendrait ensuite une chambre au chaudron baveur et commanderait ensuite un taxi pour l'emmener à la gare. - T'es près, Harry ? demanda Vernon le matin du départ Harry avait détaché ses drapeaux de Griffondor, avait rangé tous ses parchemins et venait de finir de ranger ses chaussettes dans sa valise, puis il la verrouilla. Il regarda sa chambre, en pensant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, si IL le recherchait. Il mit ensuite Hedwige dans sa cage avec peine. En descendant les escaliers, il vit Dudley s'échapper les mains sur son derrière : il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait se faire transformer en cochon pendant la nuit, et depuis, il fuyait encore plus Harry. Vernon déposa Harry devant le chaudron baveur, et Harry n'entendit même pas les commentaires que faisait son oncle sur l'état du pub, miteux du coté moldu, mais magnifique du coté sorciers. Bon, voilà dit Harry. Ouais voilà dit Vernon. Comme chaque année, tu resteras.là-bas.pendant les vacances. Même pas un au revoir Harry, à l'année prochaine Harry ! pensa t'il. mais il avait l'habitude ! Il salua les gens qu'il connaissait dans le pub puis prit une chambre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il allait au chaudron baveur, il avait une chambre coté sorcier. En ouvrant la fenêtre, il vit des centaines de sorciers occupé à faire leurs achats et se sentit enfin mieux. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il descendit dans la rue commerçante et regarda les nouveautés dans les boutiques. Ainsi se passa la dernière semaine de « liberté ». Il avait fait ses achats, et bien que passant ses journées dans la rue, il n'avait vu aucun de ses camarades. Le grand jour arriva et un taxi l'amena à la gare où il passa tout de suite du coté sorcier : comme lui avait demander Sirius, il faisait très attention. Arrivé avec 1h30 d'avance ; le quai 9 ¾ était encore vide. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il s'assit sur un petit rebord et attendit. Apres quelques minutes, il se rappela du livre que lui avait offert Sirius et le sorti de sa valise. Il l'ouvrit à la première page et se mit à lire Le livre était très fin mais on y trouvait plus de 500 petites pages ; comme par magie ; ce qui était surment le cas.  
« 1er septembre. Nous sommes dans le train : une nouvelle année commence ! Nous avons décidé de commencer ce journal pour se rappeler de tout ce que l'on pourra faire  
cette année. Pour le moment, Lunard n'est pas avec nous. Il nous rejoindra un peu plus  
tard : c'est le moment de sa transformation. Nous sommes donc à 3 dans un compartiment : Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver. Nous venons de décider de s'appeler comme ça entre nous : depuis juin, nous  
devenons des animagi !  
Nous savons que cela nous prendra énormément de notre temps mais nous  
ferions n'importe quoi pour aider Lunard. » Harry se rendit compte de l'amitié qui liait son père et ses amis. Il continua ainsi sa lecture jusqu'au moment où des dizaines de sorciers passèrent la barrière. Il savait qui personne ne devait jamais connaître l'existence de ce journal. Même pas ses meilleurs amis. Il remit donc le journal dans sa valise et se mit à parler avec Neville, qui s'était doucement approcher de lui. Harry aide moi ! Ma grand-mère est énervée et elle me cherche ! J'ai oublié ma baguette à la maison ! Harry pensa à la cape d'invisibilité qui se trouvait dans sa grosse malle. Une des seules choses qu'il avait de son père. Il n'avait jamais su comment son père ne l'avait obtenu mais il s'en fichait un peu. A 10h45 ; Hermione suivit des Weasley firent leur entrée sur le quai 9 ¾ . Hermione le repéra tout de suite et lui sauta dans les bras.  
  
Harrrrrrryyyyyyy ! ! ! ! ! Je me faisais tellement de souci pour toi ! Je ne t'ai pas vu chez les Weasley ! Salut Hermione ! Ca va ? demanda Harry Très bien très bien.mais.et toi ? répondit-elle Oui ça va. Tu as toujours tes maux de tête ? Non non.ça va mieux, la rassura Harry Ron qui avait suivit Hermione du regard la suivait. Hey ! Harry ça va ? C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu à la maison cet été.j'ai montré à Hermione notre Barmuta. Votre quoi ? ! ? ! ? demanda Harry surpris Barmuta. c'est comme un « rien ».c'est comme ça qu'on dit, Hermione ? Chien, Ron.Chien ! Je te l'ai répété tout l'été ! reprit Hermione visiblement exaspérée. On ferrait bien d'aller prendre un compartiment.dit Harry OK, dirent en c?ur Hermione et Ron Apres s'être fait saluer et embrasser par tous les Weasley, les trois amis partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Ils en trouvèrent un vers la fin du train et s'assirent. Presque tout de suite après, le train démarra et Ron fit de grands signes à sa mère qui pleurait à chaudes larmes en voyant partir ses enfants. La journée se passa sans problème. Vers 4heure de l'après-midi, ils virent un tête familière passé par la porte. Elle leur était familière mais en même temps inconnue. C'était un jeune homme séduisant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux froids. .Drago Malfoy. Ils le reconnurent grâce à ce regard méprisant digne d'un Malfoy. Il n'avait plus les cheveux blond très clair, mais bien noir, ce qui le rendait assez mignon. Hermione qui n'avait pas reconnu Drago, le trouva « beau » mais se ravisa en voyant ses yeux et en reconnaissant Drago. Alors, le balafré.toujours entourés par de la racaille ? Lança Malfoy sur un ton de défit Tu étais tellement horrible et tu ne savais plus te regarder dans une glace que tu as changer de couleurs de cheveux ? répondit Harry Les yeux de Drago lancèrent des éclairs et il se retira du compartiment. Maintenant qu'IL est revenu, il peut enfin s'affirmer et passer réellement du coté obscur, murmura Hermione Bizarre. On dirait qu'il est entrain de se transformer en je ne sais pas quoi ! dit Ron de façon crédule Mmm.répondit Harry plongé dans ses pensés. La journée continua normalement et vers 7h30, Hermione alla revêtir son uniforme, pendant que les garçons faisaient de-meme. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, ils prirent leur valise et descendirent du train, et prirent une des premières « diligence » qui amenaient les élèves au château Ils bavardèrent encore un peu le temps du trajet, puis descendirent et coururent s'habriter au château, car il pleuvait énormément.  
  
Je me demande qui sera notre prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Moi aussi. Les élèves attendaient de rentrer dans la grande salle. Puis enfin les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, et les élèves se précipitèrent à leur tables respectives. 


	5. La premiere soirée

Chapitre 5 : La première soirée  
  
A la table des professeurs, Harry chercha des yeux leur nouveau professeur. Il se trouvait à coté du directeur. Ses cheveux étaient noir et ses yeux gris et froid. Il était entièrement habillé de noir, comme le professeur Rogue. Ses yeux cherchaient quelqu'un dans la foule, et en tournant sa tête vit Harry qui le regardait. Harry baissa son regard, comme si il ne le regardait pas. En relevant les yeux vers le professeur, il remarqua que lui n'avait pas baissé les yeux et qu'il le fixait toujours. Harry s'assit, frustré, entre Hermione et Ron. Dumbledor prit la parole, et le silence se fit Mes chers enfants ! Voici une nouvelle année qui commence ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année ! J'ai quelques information à vous donner. Tout d'abord, je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Professeur Kelala ! Les élèves applaudirent. Je dois aussi vous annoncer le début d'un nouveau cours ! Les raisons pour lesquels ce cours a été créé est assez sombre et j'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à vous en servir, mais cela peut être utile : cette année, tous les élèves à partir de la 5eme année participeront au cours d'auto-defense ! Vous avez peut-être déjà entendu parler de duel, et bien, ce cours sera un peu comme une préparation aux duels : vous apprendrez des sorts pour vous défendre en cas de besoin ! Les élèves étaient bouche-bé mais très motivé. Les élèves qui n'étaient pas encore en 5eme année se lamentaient. Mais il n'y a pas d'autre nouveau professeur à la table ! chuchota Hermione Oui.c'est bizarre ! J'espère que ce cours sera bien, répondit Harry Ce cours commencera le mois prochain et j'espère qu'il se passera dans de bonne conditions, continua Dumbledore. Mais assez parlé ! Bon festin ! Les tables se remplirent et les élèves commencèrent à manger. Je me demande bien comment sera ce cours et surtout, qui le donnera ! dit Ron Moi aussi. Votre nouveau mot de passe, dit un élève de 6eme année qui devait être le nouveau préfet, est « Lignium Murus » Les Griffondor se ruèrent dans la salle commune mais allèrent très vite se coucher : tous étaient fatigués par le voyage. Avant d'aller se coucher, Harry regarda son horaire  
  
« - Lundi : 9h00-11h30 : défense contre les forces du mal, 13h30-16h00, divination   
  
- Mardi : 9h00-10h30 : potions, 10h30-12h30 : Histoire de la magie, 13h30- 17h00 : sortilèges  
  
- Mercredi : 9h-11h00 : Histoire de la magie, 11h-12h30 : divination, 13h30- 16h30 : botanique - Jeudi : 9h-11h : soins aux créatures magiques, 11h-12h30 : botanique, 13h30-15h30 : auto-défense - Vendredi : 9h-11h : métamorphose, 11h-12h30 : défense contre les forces du mal, 14h-17h : astronomie - Samedi : 9h30-11h : potion, 11h-12h30 : sortilèges, 13h30-15h30 : métamorphose Dimanche : 9h30-11h30 : Soins aux créatures magique, 13h00-16h00 : auto- défense, 16h-19h : astronomie ( application ) »  
  
Dans son lit, Harry s'endormit tout de suite. 


	6. Le professeur Kelala

Chapitre 6 : Le professeur Kelala  
  
On l'a en première heure, le nouveau professeur, dit Hermione qui était entrain de manger des céréales. Comme ça, on sait tout de suite à qui s'attendre, répondit Ron Il m'a l'air assez.bizarre ce prof.déclara Harry soucieux Pourquoi tu dis ça, Harry ? demanda Hermione Hier soir. je le regardais et il a vu que je le regardais, alors j'ai baisser les yeux, expliqua Harry. 1 minute plus tard, quand je l'ai reregarder, il me fixait toujours.et je l'ai observé encore après, lors du dîner, et il me regardait encore. Bah, il a sans doute vu qui tu étais, articula Ron Peut-être.mais comme tu le dis, Harry, c'est bizarre.Il ressemble assez à Rogue, vous trouvez pas, jugea Hermione Assez, oui, reprit Ron On ferai bien d'y allez si on veut être à l'heure à son cours, termina Harry Je finis juste mon toast ! gémit Ron en prenant quelques bout de pain avec lui alors qui se levait pour rejoindre ses amis. On ne t'a pas donner assez à manger pendant l'été, Weasley, que tu reprend des forces ici ? dit une voie froide derrière eux Les 3 se retournèrent . Tu ferais bien de commencer à t'entraîner sur ton balais, Malfoy. Cette année, c'est moi le capitaine de Griffondor, et je mettrai tout en ?uvre, juste pour te voir perde cette coupe, lança Harry qui avait parlé comme si il avait répété cette phrase tout l'été, et qui regardait Drago avec dégout . Ils n'ont pas peur de voir leur « capitaine » tomber encore une fois de son balais, on dirait.se moqua Drago Surment.mais même si je tombais, mon balais irait tellement vite par rapport au tien que j'aurai le temps de remonter dessus et d'attraper le vif d'or avant que tu te sois rendu compte que je venais de tomber, déclara Harry très calme. Vous venez ? Il y a une mauvaise odeur par ici ? Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent les escaliers, laissant Drago tout seul marmonnant dans sa barbe une revanche prochaine. Tous les 3 riaient lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur salle commune Rendez-vous dans 5 minutes, le temps de se laver les dents et de prendre nos cahier ? demanda Hermione OK, répondirent les 2 garçons qui étaient déjà entrain de monter dans leur chambre.  
  
Les élèves de Griffondor étaient assis dans la classe. Ils étaient entrain de parler lorsque le professeur Kelala entra. Le silence si fit. Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Thomas Kelala, mais pour vous ce sera Professeur Kelala. J'ai appris que vous étiez assez en retard alors je ne veux pas perdre du temps inutilement. Cette année nous allons parler de créatures qui vous n'imagineriez peut-être même pas ! Pour certains devoirs, vous aurez des autorisations pour allez dans la réserve. Sachez que cette année n'est pas une partie de plaisir : vous passez votre BUSE en fin d'année, et je mettrai tout en ?uvre pour que vous le réussissiez. Maintenant, nous allons commencer par le premier chapitre : Les Misticors. Ce sont des démons des grottes. Ces créatures sont vraiment affreuse et je vous souhaite de tout c?ur de ne pas en rencontrer. Pour ce chapitre, vous aurez 2 devoirs à me remettre : 1 dans 2 semaines, et l'autre à la fin du mois. Comme ces créatures sont assez horribles, vous ne trouverez pas grand choses à la bibliothèque, c'est pourquoi vous irez dans la réserve. La bibliothécaire est déjà au courant. Vous pouvez donc commencer des aujourd'hui puisque c'est un gros devoir que je vous demande. Vous noterai dedans tout ce que vous pourrez trouver sur les Misticors. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ? Personne n'en eut. Le cours commença et fut tout de suite passionnant. Professeur Kelala connaissait énormément de choses, et paraissait avoir tout vu de ses propres yeux. Vous me rendrez votre devoir lundi dans 2 semaine, dit prof. Kelala à la fin du cours. Pour qu'il soit le plus complet possible, je vous conseil vivement de commencer tôt : ne vous y prenez pas au dernier moment ! Ce prof est vraiment génial, dit Hermione après être sorti le sa classe ! Je trouve aussi.il connaît vraiment bien sa matière, en tout cas.déclara Ron qui suivait Hermione On doit faire des recherches dans la réserve.ça promet, ironisa Harry, qui n'avait plus aucun soupçon contre prof Kelala. Je n'y ai jamais été, mais je pense que je vais vraiment profiter de ce devoir pour lire le plus de choses possible là-bas ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte le nombre de choses qui nous sont inconnu et que l'on va avoir la possibilité de découvrir, dit Hermione J'appréhende quand même un peu ! La seule fois où j'y ai été, j'ai faillit devenir sourd à cause d'un livre, répondit Harry ! Bon j'ai cours de Runes.je vous laisse on se voit ce midi, dit Hermione avant de disparaître dans un des couloirs Hooo.. non ! ! ! On a divination.gémit Ron Je ferais bien de paraître malade, ironisa Harry. Comme ça elle sera contente : elle aura l'impression d'avoir toujours eut raison en disant que j'allai mourir. ! Les 2 amis rirent et prirent les escaliers qui les amenaient tout en haut du château, au 7eme étage.  
  
Mes chéris.murmura une voie qui provenait d'un endroit sombre de la classe Harry sursauta Bienvenu pour cette nouvelle année lunaire. Asseyez vous mes enfants, continua la voie. Cette année, nous allons développer votre 3eme ?il, dit enfin prof Trelawney. Harry et Ron s'enfoncèrent dans 2 pouf moelleux. Nous commencerons tout d'abord à étudier les influences des vents, puis nous compléterons l'étude de la boule de christal, puisque vous n'aviez apparemment pas très bien compris il y a 2 ans. Ho non.encore.gémit Harry Monsieur Potter ? Que faites vous la ? demanda le professeur Pardon ? lança Harry sans comprendre Mon 3eme ?il m'avait annoncer après le cours. Que j'étais mort ? Et bien non ! Cela pose t'il un problème ? Non pas du tout ! Il m'avait averti que vous aviez une angine.enfin bon.hum hum.. faites attention.vous allez peut-être l'attraper bientôt. Pauvre folle, souffla Ron à Harry 


	7. Ce que Harry a sur le coeur

Chapitre 7 : Ce que Harry à sur le c?ur  
  
Une semaine avait déjà passée depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, et les 3 amis avaient l'intention de profiter du jeudi pour faire leur recherche à la réserve. Ils n'auraient pas cours d'auto-défense avant octobre, et avaient donc leur après-midi de libre. Apres avoir mangé leur midi, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Vous n'avez pas cours, demanda un voie sifflante derrière eux. A mais bien sur.vous avez cours d'auto-défense. Vous en avez bien besoin, c'est vrai. Le sang-de-bourbe, l'ami des moldu et le survivant.quelle belle équipe. Au moins quand Il tuera l'un de vous, vous ne souffrirez pas trop de chagrin : vous le rejoindrez assez vite. Toi tu dois avoir cours de défense contre le forces du mal.répondit Harry à Drago. Tu as trop peur qu'on te prenne pour modèle que tu ne vas pas au cours ? Potter, Potter, Potter.Je vois que tu ne peux être guérit.Mais au moins, tu ne verra pas le monde utopique du seigneur des Ténèbres : tu es le premier sur la liste, je peux maintenant te le certifiez ! Et ton cher ami, le directeur de cette belle école, est le 2eme.IL ne frappera pas dans longtemps maintenant. Profite bien de ta vie car elle devient de plus en plus courte. Drago regarda Harry droit dans le yeux alors que Harry retenait son regard. Ron et Hermione paraissaient vraiment choqué par ce que Malfoy venait de dire et furent prit d'une vague de panique. Vous venez, demanda Hermione reprenant tout de même ses esprits. Elle savait que si on n'arrêtait pas Malfoy tout de suite, il pouvait détruire Harry en quelques phrases. nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un qui est si mal dans sa peau qu'il doit changer quelque chose en lui, reprit Hermione en prenant Harry et Ron par le bras et en les amenant vers la bibliothèque. Drago leur lança un regard mauvais puis se retourna et partit. Arrivé dans la bibliothèque, il y eu un silence gênant. Harry.commença Hermione qui était mal à l'aise Bon, on va dans cette Réserve ? coupa Harry Hermione et Ron était assez mal à l'aise et lançaient quelques regards furtifs à Harry pendant qu'ils rentraient dans la réserve. Ecoute Harry, je sais que c'est dur à entendre mais Malfoy n'est qu'un.retenta Hermione. Bon, c'est toi qui écoute maintenant, répondit Harry en colère. Je sais très bien qu'il me recherche, d'accord ? Depuis toujours il me recherche et je le sais mieux que personne, OK ? C'est pas vous qui devez avoir peur, mais moi ! Un malaise s'installa entre les 3 amis. Harry baissa la tête puis repris plus calmement, mais on sentait que les sanglots lui montaient aux yeux lorsqu'il parlait. Vous n'avez jamais vu ces yeux rouge et entendu ce rire. Vous avez encore vos parents, et vous ne devez pas attendre toute vie que la baguette magique de votre ennemis leur redonne vie pour quelque minutes. Vous ne voyez pas ce que je vois la nuit quand j'arrive enfin à m'endormir. Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'entend lorsqu'un détraqueur s'approche de moi. Je pensais que ma vie s'était remise à marchez normalement, jusqu'à la fin de l'année passé, mais je me trompais. Tout à recommencer. J'ai toujours vécu détester de ma seule famille. Je me suis mis à revivre lorsque j'ai appris la vérité sur ma vie, enfin, ce qu'on voulait bien me dire. J'ai été tellement heureux lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Puis il est revenu, et pendant 2 ans, j'ai vécu dans la crainte. L'année après, j'ai cru que j'allais enfin pouvoir vivre, avec Sirius. Avoir une vrai famille, être aimé, rentrer chez moi pendant les vacances, mais il y à eu encore quelqu'un pour tout faire rater. L'année dernière, j'ai enfin cru que j'allais pouvoir vivre normalement, mais j'ai été prit dans un flot de catastrophe que je n'imaginais même pas. Ma participation au tournois, quand j'ai cru que j'allais vous perdre, puis tout à la fin, quand je l'ai vu renaître, alors que je voyais un corps sans vie à coté de moi. C'est comme si il enlevait la vie à quelqu'un pour lui revivre. Ensuite, il a faillit me tuer, et pour la première fois, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir, et à ce moment la, je revois mes parents. Pendant ces courtes minutes, j'ai cru que tout était fini, que je pouvais enfin vivre, mais non. Toute ma vie, je vivrai dans la crainte qu'il me trouve, jusqu'au moment où il me tuera. Tout le monde m'admire, mais maintenant qu'il est revenu, il n'y a plus rien à faire . Pourquoi tout le monde continu à m'admirer, moi, qui n'ai pas réussit à le tuer ? J'en ai eu l'occasion. Vous devriez vraiment vous reculer de moi car chaque seconde que vous passez avec moi, vous êtes en danger de mort ! Ni Hermione, ni Ron de répondit. Tout les deux étaient comme pétrifiez. Ils ne savaient quoi dire ni quoi faire. Hermione se mit à pleurer, mais Harry n'avait pas fini, et continua, maintenant complètement calme Vous n'avez jamais entendu quelqu'un lancer un sortilège mortel, vous n'avez jamais vu le reflet vert de la mort, ni un corps qui tombe à coté de vous, sans vie. Vous parler de Voldemort, et vous le craignez plus que tous vos pires cauchemars, vous n'osez même pas le nommer ! Vous en avez même encore plus peur que moi, alors que vous ne l'avez jamais vu. Tout ce que vous savez de lui, c'est ce qu'on a bien voulu vous dire. Comment vous pouvez juger ? Comment vous pouvez essayer de me consoler d'une peine qui ne sera jamais stoppée ? Je porterai toute ma vie ces malheurs et cette cicatrice. C'est comme si mon corps était remplit de plaies qui se rouvrait à chaque fois que quelqu'un en parle. Personne, non personne, ne peut en avoir plus peur que quelqu'un qui l'a vraiment vu. Malgré tout ce que j'ai vu, tout ce que j'ai subi dans ma vie, des choses que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer, vous essayer de me consoler ? Comment quelqu'un pourrait me consoler un jour de tout ça ? Qui pourra me rendre mes parents ? Qui pourra me faire oublier ? Qui ? Hermione pleurait encore plus fort. Vous êtes toujours la pour me consoler, pour me donner des conseils, mais vous ne savez même pas de qui vous parler. Vous avez tous grandit dans une bonne petite famille, vous avez été aimé et chéri, mais moi personne ne m'a jamais aimé. Je n'avait plus de famille bien avant que je sache dire maman. Maman.Papa. ce mot, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Je ne suis pas né avec les même chances que vous. Je n'en peux plus ! J'étouffe de l'intérieur ! Il me faut de l'air, quelque chose à respirer. Je respire, et tout ce que j'expire ressort de moi comme hanté. N'y a t'il que l'air qui me comprenne ? Il n'y a que quand je suis sur un balais que j'oublie tout. Lorsque l'air me réconforte. Vous ne pourrez jamais tout à fait me comprendre. Je pourrai rire avec vous, bavarder, faire tout normalement, seulement, je n'ai jamais ris normalement. Mon rire, ce n'est que quelque chose qui me rend un ptit peu mieux. Jamais une personne ne pourra me rendre mieux, et c'est horrible que ce ne soit que des sentiments, des objets ou tout simplement de l'air qui le fasse. N'asseyez plus jamais de me réconforter, vous n'y réussiriez pas. Ce mal, je l'aurai tout le temps en moi, quoi que vous disiez, quoi que vous fassiez. Il hante mes jours et mes nuit et je suis moi même comme hanté. Vous le savez, depuis notre rencontre, vous avez risqué plus d'une fois votre vie. Tous ceux qui s'approche de moi maintenant sont en danger de mort, et je devrai vivre normalement, alors que ma vie est maudite ? Harry se retourna pour partir, lorsque Dumbledor sorti de derrière un rayon de livre. il était apparemment entrain de chercher un livre, mais avait surment tout entendu  
  
Harry, le rappela t'il alors que Harry s'était mis à courir en direction de la sortie. Harry se retourna, et vit Dumbledor. Viens dans mon bureau, Harry. Dumbledor s'approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules, et l'emmena vers son bureau. Ils ne parlèrent pas avant être entré dans son bureau. Il fit s'asseoir Harry, et prit un bout de parchemin, griffonna quelque chose dessus, puis chercha des yeux Fumsek pour envoyer ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Harry regarda derrière l'épaule de Dumbledor et vit Fumsek, resplendissant. Depuis qu'il avait tout dit à ses amis, il était comme dans un état second. Il regarda Fumsek, les yeux dans le vide, souriant bêtement. Il était dans un autre monde. Il se revoyait soudain tout petit, assit par terre, un arbre de Noël juste à coté, et ses parents riant en regardant leur fils qui gazouillait de bonheur. Tout était beau, comme dans un rêve. Sa mère l'embrassait et son père le prenait dans ses bras. Derrière, il y avait Sirius qui riait, lui aussi, prenant son jeune filleul dans ses bras. Puis, comme si il se mettait à voler très vite, il sorti de la maison, qu'il vit de haut, et qui devenait de plus en plus petite, à fur et à mesure qu'il s'envolait encore plus haut. Il vit ensuite le quartier, la ville, le pays, le continent, et plus il s'élevait, plus il revoyait le rire de ses parents. Il atterrit ensuite comme sorti soudainement d'un rêve dans le bureau de Dumbledor, où il n'était enfaîte pas vraiment parti. Dumbledor regardait Fumsek qui s'envolait pour porter un message. 


	8. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore

Chapitre 8 : Dans le bureau de Dumbledor  
  
Je pense que tu devrais prendre un petit peu de repos, Harry, dit Dumbledor, en se retournant. Je ne suis pas fatigué, répondit Harry Dumbledor ne répondit pas. Il était debout et regardait Harry. Ses yeux pétillaient comme toujours, mais il paraissait frustré. Il avait l'air d'avoir de la pitié pour Harry. Tu sais, Harry, reprit t'il, tu devrais allez voir quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais parler. Sache que si tu as un problème, tu peux venir m'en parler.  
  
Il se tut pendant quelque minutes, puis reprit Je comprend très bien ce que tu ressens, Harry Personne ne peut comprendre ! Harry.j'ai aussi perdu mes parents très tôt. j'ai toujours été au premier plan de la lutte contre Voldemort. personne ne peut mieux comprendre que moi. Harry regarda Dumbledor dans les yeux. Il se dit qu'il était très égoïste. Il comprit qu'il avait était méchant avec ses amis. Il trouva marrant que Dumbledor, en quelques phrases, lui avait remonté le moral, alors que ses amis n'y était jamais parvenus.  
  
Tu sais, Harry, je m'identifie beaucoup à toi, mais je sais qu'il y a des choses horrible que tu as vu, et que je ne verrai jamais. Je te demande pourtant de ne pas te renfermer comme tu viens de le faire. Tes amis n'ont jamais voulu te blesser, et c'est vraiment difficile parfois pour eux de vivre à coté de toi, car ils savent qui tu as vu des choses monstrueuses, et que eux non : ils ne peuvent pas t'aider, on ne peut pas aider quelqu'un alors qu'on ne sait pas de quoi il parle ! Ils savent que tu es beaucoup plus mature que eux, car toutes les expériences que tu as vécu t'ont fait grandir. Je te certifie que si ils pouvaient faire quelque choses, ils le feraient.malheureusement, rien ne peut effacer ce que tu as vu et vécu. C'est quelque chose qui restera toujours avec toi, qui t'accompagnera toute ta vie. Tu as grandi trop vite, Harry, et mal. Tu ne partais pas avec les mêmes chances, seulement ça t'apporte énormément de choses que les gens n'ont pas. Tu es plus fort, plus solide.  
  
Les minutes passaient et Harry se sentait de plus en plus bête.  
  
Tout était enfouit en toi, en jamais en 14 ans, tu en as parler. Tu subis, mais tu gardes tout pour toi. Je pense que si tu en avais parler plutôt à quelqu'un, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi j'ai demander à Sirius de venir. Il va rester quelque temps avec toi, et sache qui si il est là, c'est pour t'écouter. Parle lui de tout ce que tu voudras, ne te retient pas. si tu gardes encore tout pour toi, il se pourrait que tu en arrives à redire ce que tu viens de dire à tes amis. Je voudrai aussi que tu me promettes quelque chose : si tu sais quelque chose, si tu apprends quelque chose, n'importe quoi, viens me le dire. N'essaie pas de tout faire tout seul, en emmenant avec toi tes amis. Deux fois, c'est ce que tu as fait, et tu as faillit perdre la vie. C'est promis ? Oui, murmura Harry Tu sais qu'il y a des centaines de salles inconnue dans ce château ? Reprit Dumbledor, alors qu'il reprenait son air enfantin, amusé de tout. Il y en a une près de l'entrée de la tour Griffondor. C'est la chambre que Sirius occupera le temps qu'il restera à l'école. L'entrée est derrière un tableau de bibliothèque, et il suffit de dire « Celo » pour avoir accès à la chambre qui se trouve derrière. Tu peux y allez quand tu veux, et parler avec lui. Si tu veux me parler, tu sais aussi où allez. Il faut maintenant que tu retournes en cours, j'espère que je t'aurai aidé. Je te dirai dès que ton parrain sera arrivé. Et ne dis à personne, même pas Ron et Hermione, qu'il est là. Au revoir, Harry Harry se leva, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il était très heureux de la venue de Sirius. Pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers, il se dit que cette année, il ne ferait pas de bêtises, et que si il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, et irait tout de suite le dire à Dumbledor. Seulement, quand Harry pensait à quelque chose d'anormal, il n'était pas près d'imaginer ce que allait arriver quelques jours après. 


	9. Le livre de la reserve

Chapitre 9 : Le livre de la réserve  
  
Quelques jours passèrent, Harry avait été s'excuser chez Ron et Hermione, et tout était rentré en ordre. Sirius devait arriver le lendemain. Ron et Hermione avaient déjà fini leur devoir de défense contre les forces du mal, et Harry les laissa donc dans leur salle commune et partit faire son devoir. Il arriva dans la bilbiothèque, et passa tout de suite dans la réserve : il était fatigué et il devait partir à la recherche d'un gardien pour son équipe de Quidditch. Il voulait donc finir le plus vite possible son devoir. Il commença à regarder quelques livres, mais il ne trouva rien. Cela faisait 30 minutes qu'il cherchait en vain, et il commençait à s'impatienter. La lumière dehors commençait à faiblir, et la bibliothèque se vidait lentement. 15 minutes plus tard, il n'y avait presque plus personnes dans la bibliothèque, et personne dans la réserve. Il s'accroupit pour regarder dans l'étalage du bas, et son ?il fut attiré par un vieux livre brun, orné d'or, qui était assez gros, mais bizzarement prèsque invisible à l'?il. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait fait pour le voir : le livre se fondait avec les couleurs des livres d'à coté, mais aussi dans la couleur de la nuit. Il approcha la bougie qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il n'y avait aucun titre sur la reignure du livre. Il le tira lentement, et il parrut encore plus gros que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il n'y avait toujours pas de titre au livre. Harry eut la drôle d'impression que le livre grossissait et retressissait dans ses main. Maintenant que Harry avait l'intention de l'ouvrir, il ne parraissait y avoir qu'une petite 50ène de pages. Harry pensa que c'était le livre le plus bizzare qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Son ?il était attaché au livre, et il ne pouvait plus détourner son regard. il s'assit contre une rangée de livre, et l'ouvrit  
  
Il n'y avait pas de page de garde, ni de page avec le titre du livre et son auteur. L'écriture commençait à la première page.  
  
« Votre destin, héritiers, ce trouve ici. Harry Potter, Lisa Sharp, Rose Montforme et Tom Elvis Jedusor, votre vie est liée, liée par un pacte. Le pacte du carré. Vous êtes les héritiers, ceux désigné pour continuer et finir la tâche des Puissants. Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir voir et lire ce livre, lire votre vie : ne parle plus de destin, hériter, car ta vie est déjà tracée. N'essaie pas de trouver un issue, ou quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider : seul les 4 héritiers peuvent continuer la tâche des Puissants. Pour pouvoir continuer à lire ce livre, pense, héritier, réfléchis. car tu ne pourras continuer ta lecture, si tu ne trouves pas ce qui a été prévu pour ça. Reflechis, et trouve ce qui te permetra de lire ta vie. Ce n'est pas une énigme, mais quelque chose que tu as, héritié, que tu as avec toi, quelque chose qui n'était pour toi qu'un cadeau. Si tu as peur, et que tu fuis, héritier, un des autres, un des 4, me trouvera après toi ; car votre vie est liée par un pacte »  
  
Le reste des page étaient blanches. Le livre lui était destiné, ainsi que à 3 autres personne ! Il était abasourdit ! Harry relut et relut ce paragraphe sans comprendre. Comment son nom pouvait etre inscrit dans un livre ? Cela devait surment etre une blague ! Harry, le c?ur battant, s'avança vers la bibliothèquaire, déposa le livre sur sa table, et demanda : Est ce que je peux emprunter ce livre ? Tu te fou de moi, je présume ? Tu ferais bien de partir, au lieu de te foutre de moi ! Ecoute, j'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas le temps de perdre mon temps avec des gens qui te dérange pour rien ! Mais je ne vous dérange pas pour rien ! Je voudrai emprunter ce livre ! De quel livre tu me parles ? Il n'y a pas de livre sur cette table ! Soit tu as bu trop de bierreaubeurre, soit tu ferais mieu d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh ! Je vais fermer maintenant, alors pars ! Harry avait reçu ces mots comme des coups de poings. Il était bien le seul à voir le livre. Il ne comprennait plus rien, et il se posait des centaines de questions. Il marchait vers sa maison, perdu dans ses pensés, et rentra dans le professeur McGonagall Faites attention, Potter, gemit t'elle en se frontant la jambe Pardon, professeur Chourave, répondit Harry, sans se soucier qu'il venait de confondre McGonagall avec Chourave. Le professeur le regarda partir, intriguée. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune,Harry monta tout de suite dans sa chambre, et referma les rideaux qui entouraient son lit. Le livre était sur ses genoux, et il était perdu dans ses pensée. « Ce n'est pas une énigme, mais quelque chose que tu as, héritié, que tu as avec toi, quelque chose qui n'était pour toi qu'un cadeau. » Ces mots raisonnaient dans ses oreilles, et Harry se mit à reflechir. Il reflechis, reflechis, reflechis.Puis la solution lui vint à l'esprit, et lui parrut si simple qu'il se demanda pourquoi il lui avait fallu autant de temps pour la trouvée. 


	10. Le pacte du carré

Chapitre 10 : le pacte du carré  
  
Harry ouvrit sa valise, et prit un objet qui était entouré de papier. Il enleva délicatement le papier, et prit dans ses mains la loupe que Ron lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. La loupe était très belle. Harry sut que c'était cette loupe qui lui permettrait de continué le livre, car elle était de la meme couleur que le livre ; du meme brun, et le verre était entouré du meme or que celui avec lesquels étaient dessinés les dessins sur le livre. Il n'y avait pas fait attention, et regarda les dessins qui ornaient le livre : il y avait 4 personnes : un d'elle était le portrait craché de Harry. La deuxieme était un jeune garçon qu'il avait deja vu : Tom Elvis Jedusor : Voldemort. Les 2 autres étaient des filles : l'une assez jeune, qui devait avoir 12 ans, avait des cheveux roux bouclés et avait des yeux bleus. Elle était assez petite. L'autre devait avoir 16 ans. Elle était grande, avait des cheveux long noirs et raides et des yeux verts. Elle était assez jolie. Harry avait deja vu cette fille, mais du reflechir où. Elle était à Serdaigle, en 6eme année, se rappela t'il enfin. L'autre fille lui disait aussi quelque chose. Elle devait-etre en 1ere année. Harry se passa ses mains sur sa figure. Il était très boulversé, mais avide d'en savoir plus. Il réouvrit le livre, prit la loupe et regarda. D'abord, il ne vit rien, puis doucement, des mots s'inscrirent sur les pages. Il retira la loupe, et vit avec surprise que le texte était toujours présent. Il reposa donc la loupe et entreprit de lire le livre, lorsqu'il entendit Ron arriver dans la chambre. Il ne bougea plus, pour lui faire croire qu'il dormait. Il attendit que Ron se soit endormis et reposa son regard sur les beaux mots d'or qui apparaissaient sur les pages  
  
« Il y a plus de 1000 ans, les 4 plus grands sorciers de l'époque créèrent une école : Poudlard. Ils s'appelaients Griffondor, Poufsoufle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Leur vie était réussite, car ils rendaient heureux des centaines d'enfants qui venaient dans leur école. Ils étaient les plus grands magiciens de l'époque. Seulement, cela ne suffit plus à Serpentard, qui voulait devenir l'Unique, lui dont l'esprit était le plus sombre. Il voulait être le plus puissant de tous. Il voulait dominé, il voulait etre le Puissant, celui à qui tout le monde devrait obéir. Il voulait détruire la race des moldus, pour faire un monde où les magiciens ne devraient plus se caché. Un monde qu'il dominerait. Mais, ses 3 amis qui l'avaient vu se détruire, refusèrent de s'allier avec lui, au moment ou Serpentard leur demanda de l'aide car ils avaient comprit que après l'avoir aidé, ils seraient tués : Serpentard voulait-etre l'Unique, le seul à dominer. Se retrouvant tout seul, Serpentard tenta de tuer ses anciens amis, mais il avait oublier quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait ensemble il y avait très longtemps : un pacte. Ce pacte était simple, mais en meme temps très compliqué : lorsqu'ils étaient tous les 4 meilleurs amis du monde, ils avait juré de jamais s'entretuer : ils avaient dessiné sur le sol un carré, et chacun d'eux s'était mit sur un des coté. Pourquoi un carré ? Parce que à ce moment là, lorsqu'ils étaient encore amis et que leur esprit étaient encore pûrs, ils pensaient avoir la meme force de pouvoir et etre exactement égaux, comme les cotés d'un carré. Ils voulaient de tout leur c?ur etre égaux. A ce moment là, Serpentard n'avait pas encore mal tourné, et voulait la meme chose que ses amis : vivre toujours dans la meme entente, et que jamais l'un d'eux essaye de se différencier des autres car leur amitié était plus forte que tout. Ils avaient alors juré que si jamais l'un d'eux essayait de tuer l'un des autre, le sort se retournerait contre lui, et il n'aurait plus que 3 jours à vivre. En dessinant un carré, jamais l'un d'eux ne pourraient devenir plus fort que les autres, car un carré a toujours les memes cotés. Lorsque Serpentard tenta de tuer ses 3 amis, le pacte si mit en action et il n'eut plus que 3 jours à vivre. Griffondor lui rappela le pacte et Serpentard comprit sa bêtise, seulement, c'était trop tard. Griffondor, Poufsoufle et Serdaigle crurent alors avoir à jamais tué le mal de Serpentard, mais celui-ci rit. Quand ils lui demandèrent pourquoi, Serpentard leur expliqua qu'ils avaient oubliés quelque choses : un pacte ne durait que 1000 ans, et que 1001 ans plus tard, son descendant, l'héritier de Serpentard se relèverait, encore plus fort que lui ne l'était et que alors, il se vengerait et tuerait leurs descendant. Leurs descendant ne pourraient rien faire car la force de Serpentard serait à son comble, et que après avoir tué les 3 autres héritiés, son descendant pourait continuer et finir le rêve de Serpentard. Alors enfin, la terre serait balayée de tous les moldu et l'héritié de Serpentard prendrait le contrôle de la terre. 3 jours passèrent et Serpentard mourrut. Pendant des jours et des jours, les 3 Puissants cherchèrent une solution, car ils ne voulaient pas que la terre devienne comme dans le reve de Serpentard, et enfin, Griffondor trouva. Ils refirents tous les 3 un autre pacte, un pacte différent de celui qu'ils avaient fait, car le pacte sur lequel ils se basèrent était un pacte très ancien et oublié, qui était lui indéfini. Ils n'avaient appris son existance que apres avoir fait le pacte du carré. Le pacte qu'ils firent à 3 était que dans 1001 ans, leur 3 descandants se lieraient, et à 3, ils pourraient peut-etre tué l'heritié de Serpentard, car à 3, leur force serait égale à celle que l'héritié de Serpentard aurait accumulé depuis 1000 ans. A ce moment là, les 3 se batteraient contre le descendant le Serpentard et le destin déciderait qui devrait gagner. Ils décidèrent aussi que si les 3 gagnaient, les 4 serait tués, car les 4 Puissants avait juré jadis qu'ils seraient toujours égaux, qu'il leur arriverait donc toujours la meme chose. Les 3 étaient resté comme ils étaient au moment où le premier pacte avait été fait, et meme si ils detestaient Serpentard, ils voulaient que les 4 meurent ensemble, ensemble comme ils l'avaient été avant. Seulement, ils savaient que si leur héritiers perdaient, alors le mal envahirait la terre, mais au moins, les seules personne capable de l'arreter auraient essayer. Les 3 pensèrent aussi que si les 4 étaient tués, les pactes qu'ils avaient fait seraient alors détruits, et plus jamais le mal pourrait envahir la terre. Par la magie ancienne, que Griffondor adorait, ils trouvèrent le nom qu'auraient leurs héritiers lors de la 1001eme année : Lisa Sharp, pour Pourfsoufle ; Rose Montforme pour Serdaigle et Harry Potter pour Griffondor. L'héritié de Serpentard s'appellerait lui Tom Elvis Jedusor. 


	11. Une vie qui s'écroule

Chapitre 11 : Une vie qui s'écroule  
  
« Les 3 puissants qui restèrent moururent bientôt, car ils étaient très vieux, mais moururent ensembe, égaux, comme avait été leur rêve. Pendant dans centaines d'années, les héritiers des 4 vécurent en sachant être leur héritiers, mais n'ayant aucune connaissance de cette hisoire. Ce livre a été écrit par les 3 Puissants. Seul les héritiers des 1001 ans peuvent lire ce livre. Le destin du monde est entre leurs mains ; car seul eux peuvent arreter, ou subir le destin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui qui trouvera ce livre, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, apprendra, à travers ce livre, de nombreuses choses oubliées, des sorts et de la magie ancienne. Car tous les espoirs des 3 résident en eux. Le jour du combat sera au lendemain du jours où le pacte a été fait, 1000 ans auparavant : le 26 avril. En cette date, les 4 héritiers devront se rendre dans la salle de poudlard où le pacte a été fait : c'est le seul endroit où peut s'arreter le pacte. Cette salle était l'endroit préféré des 4, lorsque leur pensée était la même, et que pour eux le même sang coulait dans leur veines. Cette salle est caché par un tableau représentant les 4 Puissants. Seul les héritiers peuvent le voir : l'entrée se trouve au 2eme étage ouest. Voilà l'histoire des 4, celle qui dans longtemps déterminera le sort du monde. Nous voulions nous excuser de tous nos 3 c?urs de la conséquence de ce pacte, et de la vie qu'aurons les héritiers des 1000 ans.  
  
Griffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle »  
  
Harry referma le livre, pendant que sa vie s'écroulait. Sa vie, que n'avait pas été très longue, serait bientôt finie, car dans le 2eme pacte, les 3 avaient jurés leur mort dans tous les cas. Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Il avait toujours vécu dans la peur de la mort, et elle avait souvent été assez proche, mais jamais il n'avait vraiment pensé mourir. Harry cacha le livre dans sa valise, bien qu'il soit invisible à l'oeil de tout le monde. Il s'endormit tout de suite, car la fatigue, la peur, la frustration et tout ce qu'il devait maintenant porté sur ses épaules, l'avait completement assomé. Lorsque le matin, il du se reveiller, il dit ne se sentir pas bien, et resta toute la journée au lit, à pleurer sur son sort. Hermione et Ron vienrent prendre de ses nouvelles, mais il fit semblant de dormir. Ses rêves n'étaient plus que cauchemards lorsqu'il fut transporté dans un autre monde, un monde qu'il voyait de plus en plus proche. Dans ce monde, il y avait ses parents, qui lui tendait les bras, et tout était beau. Le soleil brillait, mais pas trop fort. Les arbres bougeaient en mouvement avec le vent. Le ciel bleu faisait briller les cheveux des filles. Il voyait de grands jardins, des lacs immenses, des montagnes belles et vertes, des couchés de soleil comme il n'en avait jamais vu, donnant à l'eau une couleur orangée, qui passait par le rose et le mauve. Puis il commençait à faire noir, une nuit étoilée. Il y avait des petites lampes dans les arbres, qui donnait une lumiere reposante. Le gens étaient assis les pieds dans l'eau, profitants des tout derniers rayons du soleil, ou assit contre un arbre, à sourir. Tout le monde sourillait là-bas, et il voyait ses parents danser au clair de lune, heureux. Mais lorsqu'il se sentit merveilleusement bien dans ce monde lointain, il revint à la réalité, assis dans son lit à baldaquin, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Cela faisait 2 jours qu'il n'était pas sortit de son lit, lorsque il entendit la porte claquée. 


	12. Patmol est de retour

Chapitre 12 : Patmol est de retour  
  
Des pas d'homme se firent entendre. La personne approchait. Harry était tellement fatigué qu'il n'eut meme pas la force de tourner la tête pour voir qui c'était. La personne arriva à la hauteur de Harry, et s'exclama Mon Dieu ! Harry ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ??? Harry tu vas bien ? Explique moi ce qu'il se passe ! Harry tourna lentement la tête. Ses yeux étaient gonflés à force de pleurer, son visage était très pâle et humide ; ses cheveux était gras, et il avait perdu 5 kg. Sirius fut prit d'un frisson en le voyant ainsi de plus près. Il alla prendre une chaise et courru s'asseoir près de Harry. Non, Sirius.ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant.Il a déjà reprit sa force. Les 3 ne pourront jamais l'arreter.les héritiers n'auront pas le temps de se préparer, et tout le monde mourra.Non, Sirius.Non. Il se remit à pleurer. Sirius ne comprennait pas ce que Harry avait voulu dire. Ses paroles étaient incompréhensible, et Sirius se demanda si il n'était pas devenu fou. Harry s'apprétait à reparler, mais on voyait qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour faire sortir un mot de sa bouche. Il.il.faut.prévenir.2 héritières.26 avril.bataille.Serpentard.de retour.se venger.tous.tous.tous mou.mourir. Harry avait perdu connaissance. Sirius fut prit de panique, et voulu courir appeler Dumbledor, mais il craignait laisser Harry tout seul. Il prit alors la baguette de Harry qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, la pointa vers sa gorge, marmona quelque chose et fut immédiatement « mis en communication » avec Dumbledor. J'arrive tout de suite ! Ne le perd pas des yeux ! Je ne pensais vraiment que c'était grave ! J'arrive ! Ne bouge pas ! Sirius baissa la baguette et vint se rassoir près de Harry. Il observait Harry qui dormait paisiblement. Sirius constata la différence entre le moment où Harry avait parler et maintenant, où il était calme. Les minutes passèrent, et Sirius entendit enfin des pas furtif dans les escaliers. La porte sourvit avec violence, et Dumbledor accouru vers Harry. Il redemanda à Sirius ce que Harry avait dit, et Sirius le lui repeta. Il a dit qu' il avait reprit sa force, que les.3.ne pourront jamais l'arreter. Les héritiers n'auront pas le temps de se préparer et que.tout le monde mourra. Ensuite il a dit qu'il fallait prévenire les.2 héritières.il a donné une date, en avril, et puis il a dit quelques mots. Quels mots ? Sirius, il me faut absolument tout savoir ! Il a dit. Laissez moi réfléchir.j'étais très paniqué à ce moment je ne me souviens pas.Voilà : il a dit. Serpentard, se venger, tous mourir. Je m'excuse mais je ne souviens plus du reste. Qu'a t'il faut apres ? Il est tombé inconsiant, et puis s'est endormis pendant que je vous appelai. Je ne comprend pas, Sirius.tout ce qu'il dit n'a pas de sens ! Et surtout ensemble.il nous faut attendre qu'il se reveille.ça pourrait être long ! Je pense qu'il serait mieu de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Vous pouvez le porter, Sirius ? Oui. Mais personne ne doit me voir.attendez, je reviens . Une autre personne revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait la même carure, mais ses cheveux étaient chatain clair, ses yeux bleu, et ses habits étaient beaucoup plus propres. Il portait une grande robe bleu nuit, et un pull blanc. Voilà. Sa voie était la même que Sirius : c'etait Sirius ! Par un procédé magique ancien, il avait réussit à se reincarner en un autre sorcier. Je pense qu'il sera content d'avoir sa baguette à son reveil, dit Dumbledor. Il la prit, puis suivit Sirius et Harry à travers l'école, jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'infirmerie. Oui ? demanda Mme Pomfresh C'est moi, PomPom. Je vous amène quelqu'un. Ha pardon, monsieur le directeur ! Qui est-ce ? Que c'est t'il passé ? Pomfresh sortit de son bureau, et vit Harry Potter ? Encore ? Mon dieu, il est dans un mauvais état ! Que c'est t'il passé ? J'aimerai bien le savoir, PomPom. Cela doit faire 2 jours qu'il est dans son lit, et je ne pensait pas que c'était sérieux, alors je l'ai laissé. Je pensais qu'il devait juste prendre un peu de repos. Je vais rester un peu avec lui, et Monsieur Ganvier va rester aussi avec nous. Ha oui, je vous présente professeur Ganvier, le professeur d'auto-défense ! Il est arrivé un peu plus tot que prévu ! J'aimerai aussi que personne de vienne nous déranger. Si un élève arrive, soignez-le dans votre bureau, et si c'est grave, installez-le loin du lit de Harry, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Ils installèrent Harry dans le fond de la salle, le plus loin possible de la porte, puis s'assirent à coté de lui, et attendirent. Plus au moins 1 heure après, une élève arriva dans l'infirmerie, regarda si il y avait quelqu'un et vit Dumbledor et un charmant homme assit à coté du lit d'un malade, qui ne semblait pas allez très bien. Puis elle reconnu Harry Potter. Pomfresh sortit de son bureau et vit l'élève qui attendait, regardant vers le petit groupe, et s'occupa d'elle. Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux et vit une jeune fille assez grande et mince, aux long cheveux noir et aux yeux verts, assez jolies. Il voyait flou mais la reconnue tout de suite. Il se releva brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter ceux qui était autour de lui. Rose Montforme ! cria t'il Le silence se fit. Tout le monde le regardait. Il s'était mis à trembler, et pleurait. Heu oui, c'est moi, répondit Rose Rosssse il arrive ! Nous n'avons plus le temps ! Il faut nous allier ! Il se calma un peu, et reprit affaiblit Il arrive.le 26 avril.il arrive Rose.il faut que tu ailles chercher Lisa.il le faut.Rose il arrive.nous ne nous sommes pas préparé ! Nous allons.tous.tous.mourir.il arrive, Rose Il se laissa tombé sur le lit, toujours tremblant. Rose avait très peur : elle ne comprennait rien de ce que Harry avait dit, elle ne savait meme pas comment il connaissait son prénom. Et puis il avait dit des choses si.étranges. Elle regarda Harry, frissonnante. Je peux y allez, Mme Pomfresh, lui demanda t'elle alors qu'elle finissait de mettre un mélange de couleur rouge sur son bras Elle sortit, en srcutanr Harry, perplexe. 


	13. Les 3 héritiers

Chapitre 13 : Les 3 héritiers  
  
Harry tremblait toujours, et Dumbledor se pencha vers lui. Harry, s'il te plait, explique moi ce qu'il se passe. Harry regarda Dumbledor, toujours tremblant, puis Sirius, et se mità trembler encore plus en le voyant. Qui.qui c'est ? demanda t'il à Dumbledor C'est Sirius, Harry Sirius ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Non, ce n'est pas Sirius ! Vous mentez ! Vous n'etes pas Dumbledor ! Vous etes un imposteur ! Où suis-je ? Où suis-je, c'était t'il mit à crier. Calme toi, Harry. Tu es à Poudlard, et je suis Dumbledor, continua t'il doucement. C'est.c'est vrai ? Alors.alors il n'est pas encore là. ? De qui parles tu, Harry ? De.de.non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous ne pouvez rien faire.vous le pouvez plus rien faire. Le sort en a été décidé il y a.il y a.il y a 1001 ans. Harry se remit à pleurer en disant cette date Il y a 1001 ans, oui.l'année du pacte. Il en est décidé ainsi, par les Puissants. Les 4. Plus personne n'est en sécurité maintenant, il arrive, car nous sommes en la 1001 année. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle, à part les sanglots de Harry. Harry j'aimerai que tu m'expliques exactement ce qu'il se passe, de quoi parles-tu ? Je.je.vais vous expliquer.Mais il faut prévenir.Rose Montforme.et Lisa Sharp.oui il faut allez les appeler. Heu.Sirius.pourrais-tu allez appeler ces jeunes filles ? Je ne sais pas à quoi elles vont servir, mais. Sirius se leva, et sortit. Dumbledor caressait les cheveux de Harry, pendant que celui-ci essayait de se calmer. Puis enfin, les 2 jeunes filles arrivèrent, ne comprenant pas pouquoi on les avait appelé. Tu peux y allez, Harry. Explique nous. Harry regardait Lisa et Rose. Il avait enfin arreter de pleurer. J'ai.j'ai trouvé ce livre sans faire exprès. J'étais à la réserve.il est comme venu à moi. Personne d'autre ne pouvait le voir. Seul 4 personnes en sont capables. Les.les 4 héritiers. Qui sont ces 4.et de qui sont t'il héritiers, Harry. ? Les 4.les, les descendants des Puissants, de ce qui étaient égaux, jadis. Harry, explique nous.s'il te plait, continu. Des Puissants : Pouffsoufle.Serdaigle.Griffondor.et.et Serpentard. Nous.nous sommes les héritiers. Vous ? Lisa, Rose, toi. ? Mais qui est le 4eme ? Je pense savoir, dit Sirius qui n'avait pas parler depuis le début. Si je comprend bien, Harry, tu es l'héritier de Griffondor.Si c'est cela, je ne vois qu'un héritier de Serpentard possible.Tom Elvis Jedusor Harry se remit à trembler.  
  
Dumbledor regardait profondement Sirius Ils.ils. Harry se mit à raconter comment il avait trouvé le livre, ce qu'il y avait lu, ce qui devait se passer. Il raconta l'histoire des 2 pactes, et des 1001 ans. Lorsque Harry eut fini, les 2 filles tremblaient comme Harry et pleuraient. Dumbledor avait l'air grave. Sirius tenait Harry par les épaules. Je pourrai voir ce livre, Harry ? Vous.ne pouvez pas le voir. Montre le moi quand meme. Harry mit sa main dans sa robe et fit comme si il en sortait quelque chose. Rose et Lisa réprimèrent un cri, alors que Dumbledor et Sirius ne comprenaient pas. Le voici. Il le donna aux filles, qui se mirent à le feuilleté, apeurées. Ainsi, ce pacte existe vraiment. Vous, vous connaissez cette histoire ??? Tu sais, Harry, j'ai de nombreux livre dans ma bibliothèque personnelle, dont certains qui racontent cette histoire, mais j'avais toujours cru à une légende. Mais, mais.reprit Sirius.mais tout s'explique ! Albus ! Je comprend tout maintenant ! Pourquoi Voldemort a voulu tuer Harry ! Pourquoi il n'a pas réussit ! Comment il fait pour avoir autant de force ! Tout.toutes ces questions qui n'avaient aucune réponses ! L'esprit de Harry s'éclairsit soudain ! Toutes ces questions avaient des réponses maintenant ! Dumbledor paraissait aussi content. Mais le fait que 3 personnes allaient perdre la vie remonta dans les esprits, et leur joie ne fut que effémère. 


	14. Dans la chambre de la licorne

Chapitre 14 : Dans la chambre de la licorne  
  
Bien.maintenant que nous avons tout les éléments en main, il faut essayer de trouver une solution. Il n'y en a aucune.dit Harry Ecoutez.Pour le moment, vous allez rester ensemble. Professeur Ganvier restera avec vous. Je vais monter dans mon bureau, il faut que j'aille réfléchir. Je vais ouvrir un salle cachée et l'aménagée un peu : il ne faut pas que vous sortiez. Vous resterez là, avec professeur Ganvier, jusque quand j'aurai trouver quelque chose Mais.Mais nos cours ? Ecoutez, Mlle Montfort.je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable à entendre mais.vous n'en avez plus besoin... Je suis désolé. Sir.Sylvain, je vous laisse avec eux, je vous appelerai dès que j'aurai préparé la salle. OK Dumbledor sortit de l'infirmerie. Les 3 concernés étaient tremblants. Lisa et Rose pleuraient, et Harry était reparti dans un de ses rêve. Dans l'après-midi, Dumbledor revint les voir. Il n'avait encore rien trouvé, mais il avait préparé leur chambre, et ils sortirent. La pièce était près du bureau de Dumbledor, et caché par une statue de licorne. On y entrait en caressant son museau. La pièce était très spacieuse, et décoré très modernement. Il y avait 3 lit à baldaquins ( les mêmes que dans leur chambre ), une grande table avec des chaises, un sofa vert, de grandes armoires rouges remplies de livres, des gardes-robes jaunes où leurs affaires avaient été placées et une grande cheminé, puis dans une autre pièces fermée par une porte noire, une superbe salle-de-bain, semblable à celle des préfets où Harry avait été une fois. Les murs étaient verts clair, et le sol était recouvert d'une grosse moquette bleu clair très moilleuse. Harry s'assit sur un des lit. Sirius observait la bibliothèque, Rose regardait par la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac et Lisa était facinée par la salle-de-bain. Le soir, alors que Harry était perdu dans ses rêves, Sirius s'approcha. Lisa dormait deja, et Rose était dans la salle de bain. Harry ? Oui. Je voulais te dire quelque chose.cela ne fait pas très longtemps que tu me connais et je suis vraiment triste de ne pas t'avoir connu plus tot.Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormement. Tu es exactement comme ton père, sourit Sirius. Les mêmes qualités, le même physique.le même courage. Il m'a donné il y a longtemps quelque chose pour toi. Il savait que.Voldemort arrivait et ta mère et lui ont écrit ceci pour toi. C'est une lettre qui a maintenant plus de 14 ans, et j'attendais le bon moment pour te la donner. Sirius prit quelque chose dans sa cape et le donna à Harry. C'était une lettre. Le papier était jauni par le temps, et on pouvait lire sur l'enveloppe « Pour Harry », en lettre rouge sang. Harry attendit que Sirius se soit éloigné, puis l'ouvrit, tremblant d'impatience. Il sortit la lettre avec précaution. Elle était assez longue, et toujours écrite avec la même écriture. « Cher Harry, Nous ne savons pas quand tu vas lire cette lettre, ni si tu la liras un jour. Nous savons que Voldemort arrive, et que nous ne pourrons pas l'arreter, mais si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu auras survécu. Toutes les nuits, nous te couchons en espérant pouvoir te reveiller le lendemain matin. La peur grandit en nous de jour et jour, et nous sentons l'ombre de plus en plus proche. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi il nous recherche, mais nous savons que nous sommes les premiers de sa liste. Nous vivons nos derniers jours avec toi. Tu grandis tellement vite ! Nous aimerions de tout notre c?ur te voir grandir, dire tes premiers mots, prendre le Poudlard express pour la première fois, venir te voir à un match de Quidditch, sport où nous sommes sûr que tu seras très bon, et être là, l'été quand tu reviendras de Poudlard, t'envoyer des sucreries chaques semaines, puis être là, quand te recevras ton BUSE et ton ASPIC, t'accompagner à ton premier travail, fêter ton mariage,. Tout ce que nous aurions voulu faire avec toi si nous l'avions pu ne tiendrais pas sur cette lettre. Seulement, nous ne pourrons jamais voir tout cela. Notre fin est proche, et nous serons privés de toi trop longtemps. Tu ressembles deja à ton père ! Tu es la, par terre, à gazouiller. Tu es trop petit pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et on espère que quand tu auras l'age de comprendre, tu ne vivras pas sous la meme peur que nous. Nous espèrons que tu vivras dans un monde libre. Sirius s'occupera de toi, après notre mort. Nous sommes sûr qu'il s'occupera de toi comme un père. Harry, notre plus grand regrès lorsque nous ne serons plus sur terre, sera de ne pas etre avec toi. Nous t'aimons de tout notre c?ur, plus fort encore, et pour toujours. Nous nous reverrons, mais plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Nous t'envoyons 1000 baisers, et n'oublie jamais que nous n'avons jamais cesser de t'aimer. Lily et James, ta mère et ton père qui t'aiment » Harry avait relu cette lettre des centaines de fois, lorsque Dumbledor fit son apparition dans la chambre de la licorne 


	15. Le dernier espoir

Chapitre 15 : le dernier espoir  
  
Je viens de faire une recherche, dit Dumbledor.  
  
Tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers lui ; et Sirius le regardait attentivement.  
  
Malheureusement.je n'ai rien trouvé, reprit t-il  
  
Tous baissèrent la têtes. Les derniers espoirs que Harry avaient misés sur Dumbledor venaient de tomber. Lisa, qui était la plus jeune et qui parraissait terrorisée depuis le début, prit un air apeuré. Rose s'était prise sa tête dans ses main, et Sirius tenait l'épaule de Harry plus fort que jamais. Dumbledor ferma la porte ; mais personne ne venait dans cette partie du château, qui était presque que composée de long couloirs, de statue et de tableaux. Harry pensa qu'il devait avoir énormément de salle cachées, ou inconnues dans cette partie du château. Il se dit qu'il aimerait bien allez les visiter, et essaya d'imaginé les moyen d'y arriver.et puis soudain, et se souvint de la carte des maraudeurs ! Elle était là, depuis plusieurs mois, dans sa valise, et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser.  
  
Nous somme donc dans une impasse, continua le directeur. Pourtant, il faut garder espoir.Tout n'est pas encore perdu.mais puisque la bataille est inévitable, il vaut mieux s'y préparer.  
  
Dumbledor s'arrêta quelques instants, songeurs, puis paru préparer les mots à l'avance dans sa tête et reprit  
  
En effet ; vous êtes bien plus jeune et beaucoup moins expérimentés que Voldemort  
  
Rose et Lisa frissonnèrent en entendant le nom de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-le-nom  
  
Mais Lui, il est tellement égocentrique, tellement prétentieux, Dumbledor prenait un air de dégout, qu'il n'accepterai jamais de l'aide de quiconque, il se croit tellement puissant, il est sur d'être la personne la plus intelligente du monde, qu'il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit que des personnes peuvent encore lui apprendre quelque chose.alors que vous. Il se mit à sourire, vous.vous vous avez encore énormément à apprendre, et c'est ce que vous voulez, apprendre, sinon, vous ne seriez pas ici.  
  
Dumbledor s'arrêta encore quelques instants. Le c?ur de Harry battait très vite, car il savait que Dumbledor avait surment trouvé quelque chose, et d'après le sourire qu'il affichait, cette chose allait peut-être être bien utile. Lisa, elle, ne comprenait pas trop de quoi Dumbledor parlait, mais étant assez réservée, mais surtout intimidée par toutes ces personnes plus grandes, ne dit rien. Rose écoutait attentivement ce que Dumbledor allait dire. Elle paraissait assez concentrée, mais en même temps lasse et fatigué. Sirius les observaient tous les 3. Il était très triste, et avait en même temps très peur. Dumbledor, lui, paraissait plus vieux que jamais. Mais il avait décidé qu'il ne laisserait pas une chance à Voldemort de revenir au pouvoir. Il l'avait toujours détésté, même lorsqu'il était élève. Il était déjà exactement comme il venait de le décrire : prétentieux. Il y avait toujours une demi-douzaine de personnes qui le suivaient, dans les couloirs, et il affichait toujours un petit sourir supérieur, narquois. Dumbledor avait vite comprit à qui il avait a faire, jusqu'au moment où il avait dénoncé faussement Hagrid. A partir de ce moment, il l'avait reelement detesté. Mais Dumbledor n'avait jamais pensé, et n'aurait jamais peu imaginer non- plus, que Tom deviendrait ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il n'avait vu qu'une seule autre personne qui lui ressemblait énormement : Drago Malfoy. Dumbledor savait que son père avait été et était un mangemort, et qu'il le deviendrait sans-doute lui même à sa sortie de Poudlard, mais il n'avait jamais fait de différence entre lui ou un autre élève.  
  
Les minutes passèrent, et Dumbledor se décida enfin à continuer.  
  
Comme je viens de le dire, vous êtes ici pour apprendre ; donc, vous allez apprendre ! Je ne peux me permettre de vous laissez continuer votre année scolaire comme si il ne se passait rien, mais je veux vous former ! Pendant les 6 mois qui nous séparent du combat, nous allons vous apprendre à vous défendre, à utilisé des sorts d'attaques ; bref, faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que vous ayez des chances de gagné ce combat !  
  
Vous.demanda Harry. Quand vous dites vous, c'est à dire.  
  
C'est à dire, Harry, Sir.Sylvain, les professeurs, et moi-même.Cela vous convient t-il, cher monsieur, ironisa Dumbledor, somme nous assez bon pour vous, monsieurs Potter. ?  
  
Je pense, oui.  
  
Bien.alors je vais tout de suite en parler aux professeurs, communiqua Dumbledor. Je vais leur demander d'utiliser leurs heures de libre pour vous former. Bien sur, vous aurez des heures de libres, et j'aimerai que vous passiez quelques heures de cours quand-même avec votre classe ; disons.2 jours par semaine. Le reste du temps, vous pourrez rester ici, mais je pense que.Sa voix redevint grave.que si il vous reste 6 mois.avant le combat.je pourrai peut-être organiser quelques sorties.  
  
Je reviendrai voir voir demain, reprit t-il. En attendant, dormez, si vous le pouvez, car votre entrainement commencera peut-etre demain !  
  
Bonne nuit, professeur, dit la voix timide de Lisa  
  
Bonne nuit, Lisa, bonne nuit à tous !  
  
Le professeur sortit de la chambre, suivit de Siruis. Harry se remit à penser à la carte des maraudeurs, de sa cape d'invisibilité, puis des dizaines de nouvelles pièces, qui seraient surment pationnante, qu'il pourrait voir. Il decida que cette nuit, lorsque les 2 filles seraient endormies, il mettrai sa cape, et irait explorer les nombreux couloirs. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama, ressortit, et alla se coucher dans son lit. Il n'avait pas encore parlé aux 2 filles, depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie. Il les observa avec attention. Rose était vraiment très, belle, avec ses yeux clair et ses cheveux noir. Harry pensa à Cho. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'année précédente, et se demanda si elle était amie avec Rose. Il regarda ensuite Lisa. « elle est encore tellement petite » se dit t-il. Lisa avait l'air completement perdue ; et ne comprenait apparement pas tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle était si petite, si 'mimi' qu'on avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Harry avait toujours eu du respect pour Godric Griffondor, et il avait toujours pensé que c'était un grand homme, mais il était maintenant partagé : d'un coté il était très fiere d'etre son descendant, mais d'un autre coté, il le detestait, car à cause de lui, il allait mourir, et la seule choseà faire était peut-etre de ralentire sa mort. Lisa s'était levée et s'approchait de Rose, qui la regardait avancer.  
  
Est-ce que je peux venir un petit peu avec toi, Rose ?  
  
Rose avait relevé ses couvertures et faisait de la place à Lisa, qui se blottissait contre elle.  
  
Rose devait être quelqu'un de très gentille, se dit Harry en la regardant essayer de réconforté Lisa. Harry s'embettait, et il ne voulait pas dormir car il voulait allez visiter le château. Il prit alors le livre des maraudeurs, auquel il n'avait plus pensé depuis quelque temps, l'ouvrit, et se mit à lire. Plusieurs fois, il du se retenir d'eclater de rire devant les bétises qu'avaient fait Sirius, Remus et son père. Son père. Le seul faite de pensé à son père le renvoyait dans le monde qu'il avait vu ; le beau monde aux milles couleurs. Il le voyait de plus en plus près, se raprochant de plus en plus de ses parents qui lui faisaient des signes, de jour comme de nuit. Ce monde avait l'air si beau, si paisible à coté de celui dans lequel il vivait.Les gens y étaient toujours heureux, et on y ressenait une telle libertée, que le seul rêve de Harry, quand il était transporté dans ce monde feerique, était d'y rester à jamais. Il se 'reveilla' et reprit sa lecture  
  
« 29 octobre. Nous avons eu ce matin cours de potions avec les Serpentards. Bien sûr, Rogue s'est assis derière nous, et ne nous à pas laché des yeux du cours. Il n'a surment pas remarqué que nous avons discretement mis des yeux de grenouilles dans son sac, comme ça, il aura plein d'yeux pour nous voir ! Beurk !!! Nous n'avons pas vu James du repas, ; il devait surment roucouler avec Lily ! Cette après-midi : soins aux créatures magiques. Professeur Michon nous a mis à tous les 4 une retenue !!! Nous avons juste laché quelques areignées à coté des Twisti, créatures d'un ennuis mortel qui craint les areignées plus que tout. Les Twisti, d'habitude endormis, se sont alors reveillé comme si ils avaient reçu un seau d'eau glacé sur leur tête ( holala.ça vient de nous donner une idée ! ), et ils se sont mis à courir partout dans le parc.nous avons donc passé notre cours à essayer de les retrouver, malheureusement, 3 n'ont pas répondu lors de l'appelle. Nous avons à jamais perdu Compo, Datasco, et Gamco. Cette page leur est consacré. Nous ne savons pas encore ce que sera notre punition, mais puisqu'on est tous les 4, cela risque d'être plus un jeu qu'une punition ; nous serons surment gardé par Rusard.Reponse : demain ! »  
  
Harry reposa le livre. Les filles s'étaient endormies ; Lisa dans les bras de Rose. Harry sortit la carte, puis sa cape, et s'en vetit. Il se leva doucement, ouvrit la porte, et sortit. Le château était à lui.  
  
Voilà le chapitre 15.il est assez long par rapport aux autres, mais je voulais qu'on ressente bien ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre de la licorne. Le chapitre d'après, Harry va donc allez visiter le château, mais l'histoire commence « vraiment » au chapitre 17, où les 3 héritiers vont commencer un entrainement intenssif ! 


End file.
